Through The Cave
by PikaGirl13
Summary: Hau leads Lillie to the next town through a cave after she forgets to restock her repels at the last Pokemon Center and while they go through the darkness, Hau decides to offer his hand to her so they don't get lost. Which leads to a newfound warmth growing between the two as they get to the other side of the cave. a Hau x Lillie one shot.


Through the Cave

Even though he had only known Lillie for a short period of time, Hau felt like it was his duty to protect her in dangerous situations and going through a dark cave in Alola where anything can pop out at you seemed to fit that category of dangerous. She had run into him at the local Pokémon Center and asked if she could tag along to the next town, problem was though she left before restocking on her repels.

"I'm surprised you forgot something like that, usually you carry fifty repels with you at once and this time you didn't bring any." Hau commented as they entered the cave, the air around them felt damp and heavy as their footsteps echoed off the rock walls.

Lillie puffed out her cheeks and gave a small huff, "It just slipped my mind. We could always go back to the Pokémon Center you know...we don' have to go through this cave tonight."

"I don't think that's a good idea. The moon's already up and the Pokémon Center is a long ways from where we are right now. It's better to move forward and get to the next town so we can sleep at the next Pokémon Center." Hau replied, he offered his hand out to her and gave her a smile. "Hold my hand, That way we don't get separated from each other."

Lillie blushed slightly but she accepted his hand and was surprised to find how soft his skin was. Since he was a Pokémon trainer she thought his hands might've been rough from his travels across the islands but instead they were warm and comforting.

They walked in the cave in a mutual silence for a while until Hau gently squeezed her hand and looked back at her. "I'm glad that you came with me Lillie."

"I'm glad you're with me too Hau. I don't know what I would've done if I was by myself and didn't realize I didn't have repels on me." Lillie replied with a smile, "You and your Pokémon have been doing a good job protecting me."

That made a blush spread across Hau's cheeks but he couldn't help but smile even brighter at her. "Anytime."

Even with the danger of Pokémon jumping out at them around every corner they took, even though there something could go wrong at any minute, it didn't matter to them. The only thing that mattered to Hau right now is that Lillie was by his side and the only thing that mattered to Lillie was that Hau was there protecting her in the cave. She gave an affectionate squeeze to his hand and drew them closer together. Their new closeness made Hau's heart start to flutter and he felt the heat continue to spread throughout his body. How was she able to make him feel weak so easily?

"I'm surprised not a lot of Pokémon have come out yet. We've fought some Zubat and Golbat but that's about it. Guess we got lucky after all." Lillie commented once the exit of the cave was in sight.

Hau chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah, maybe the Pokémon didn't want to disturb us."

"What do you mean?" Lillie asked, tilting his head and looking at him with curiosity.

Hau realized that he shouldn't had said that and now he felt more embarrassed than ever. "I-I mean that the Pokémon must be too lazy to attack us tonight and that's why they're probably sleeping! Yeah that's what I meant!"

Lillie could tell that Hau was hiding something but she didn't want to pressure him to talk if he didn't want to so she simply accepted his answer and gave his hand another squeeze. "Sure Hau, that's probably it."

Once they reached the exit of the cave, they took in the fresh air of the night before they realized they were still holding hands. They quickly let go and Lillie gave a cough as she pushed her hair out of her face, Hau kicked the dirt beneath him and looked away with a blush.

"Well according to my Pokedex map, the Pokémon Center shouldn't be too far from where we are." Hau said as he pointed straight ahead with a smile. "Let's get a move on!"

Lillie nodded her head and walked by his side down the forest path, remembering the warmth of their interlocked hands back in the cave.


End file.
